Beacause I Do, That's Why
by JayJay16
Summary: After Vegnagun, Besaid Island, GippalXRIkku (this one's for u fi!) Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Rikku stood on the deck of the airship and thought about his speech. It had been full on Gippal that's for sure. She laughed out loud as Yuna shouted to Brother to go faster. Rikku fell backwards a bit as her brother sped up the airship. Besaid Island finaly came into view and they could hear a faint whistle. Yuna, knowing immediately who it was ran to get inside the ship so she could jump out.

Paine and Rikku followed her inside and the ship stopped in the water. Yuna jumped out and ran to the blonde man who was now hugging her.

The other two girls stepped down the stairs and smiled at each other. Today was a happy day. Vegnagun was destroyed, Tidus was back and her cousin was smiling again. Paine was happy as well. Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon had proposed the day before and now the two were getting married. Rikku's smile faded. 'Why am I the only one who's not in love?' she wondered to her self.

They jumped down as well and into the cool ocean of Besaid. Tidus was yelling at Wakka and the redheaded man laughed as he held his new born son. Rikku ran over to the baby and hugged him then she turned to Wakka and Lulu and hugged both of them in turn. She looked around and saw that the island was happy again. The bonfire would be that evening by the beach. Rikku went to her cabin to rest.

(**Somewhere near the coast of Besaid.)**

Gippal looked over to Baralai and smiled.

"What do you think? Should we go to this party on Besaid?" He asked the white blonde man.

Baralai looked up and smiled. "But of course, Paine's going to be there." He winked and the Al Behd who shook his blonde hair. "Rikku is too you know." Baralai continued as the boyish grin became a look of hope.

"Really? She is?" Gippal asked his voice full of excitement.

Baralai chuckled and turned to the door way of the bridge as Nooj entered with LeBlanc on his right side. Baralai sighed, he didn't much care for LeBlanc but he had to admit anyone who could crack Nooj's emotion barrier was talented. He looked up to the control panel and realized that Besaid was less than a mile away.

**(That evening.)**

Rikku slipped away from the big group and went to the waters edge and sat down rubbing her throbbing temples. She heard a noise behind her and looked up to see Paine.

"Hey Rikku, what's wrong?" The other Gulwing sat down beside her friend and smiled.

"Just a head ache." The younger girl replied resting her chin on her now curled in knees so that her bright blonde hair hung in her face. She didn't want Paine to see her crying.

The silver haired girl got up and walked back to the party. Rikku decided to turn in for the night and get some sleep. She walked to her hut and noticed someone sitting in the darkness. She turned on a lamp, it was Gippal. He was asleep on her chair and his breathing was slow and steady.

"Cid's girl… Wait no … I" He jerked awake and looked at Rikku like it was the first time he's seen her in a while.

"Cid's girl!" He said while standing up and hugging her. Rikku! How are you?"

(A/N Sorry it wasn't that long but I need to go to dance class so ill! Review please!


	2. A WHAT!

Chapter 2

"Cid's girl!" Gippal stood and hugged her,"RIkku! How are you?"

Rikku went to hug him back and then went right through him, she opened her eyes and saw that she had been dreaming. ' How much of that was a dream?' she wondered and realized she was on the warm sand of the beach where she and Paine had been talking the night before.

The blonde girl rose to her feet and changed into her bikini, stepping into the water she shivered. The turquoise water was freezing. She waded into the water then went under feeling the cold seep into her skin. So much had happened through out the past while that she couldn't even remember how it felt to relax. She laughed as she thought of the day when the three girls had found the hot spring on Mt.Gagazet and had let go of the hunt for a while. That day had been so much fun. Rikku sighed knowing that she was now the only one who even thought about fun anymore. Paine was making wedding arrangements Yunie was preoccupied with Tidus and, well, Lulu and Wakka had a child. She sighed, at least there was Gippal. She laughed out loud and thought about that time when they were little.

(**FLASH BACK)**

"Hey MEANIE!" The small Al Behd shouted as the taller blonde held her machine above his head.

"Nuh- un! I'm not giving it back Rikku! You have to jump for it!" Gippal had teased.

Raising the small machine higher above his head .

The small girl jumped and missed. She pouted blonde ponytail bouncing as she did so, her bottom lip stuck out.

"Oh POOPIE!" She whined and jumped for the machine again. Catching the boy of uard she managed to tackle him but he was stronger than her and within seconds he had her pinned down and was tickling her.

**(END FLASH BACK)**

Gippal looked out the window of his hut. The sun was out and he could hear Tidus and Wakka discussing Blitzball. He snorted, he never much cared for the game but it was fun to play with someone who was his level, not the best but not beginner either. He took out his blitzball and carried it to the beach. Seeing Rikku he smiled and asked her to join him.

She got out of the water and laughed. "Okay but don't cry too hard when I win!"

Gippal poked her in the side" Like you're gonna' win." He teased as she recoiled from his pokes.

"Hey Meanie don't!" She cried. Took the ball throwing it to him. " You start!"

(**In the temple)**

Yuna knelt on a cushion, Tidus knelt beside her.

"What am I going to tell Rikku?" Yuna asked him. " Uncle Cid is out of his mind!"

Tidus put a hand on her hair. "Don't worry about it, things will work out."

"Yes but doesn't he know she'd crazy about Gippal?" Yuna asked in concern. " I mean like why not him?"

**(Back to the beach)**

The two Al Behds got out of the water and dried off. Rikku's hair was down and not in it's usual pony tail. It reached the small of her back. She saw her father coming towards the beach.

"Hi Daddy!" She called and Gippal looked up.

"Hey Cid." He called to the older man now beside him.

"Rikku I need to talk to you." He pulled Rikku to the side and spoke quikly."

"We need to go to Djose immediately." He started. "There is a very wealthy man who has a son, I need you to meet him, well them and if you like the boy then you will marry him."

RIkku looked shocked. "What? No way! I' m not going!" She turned around to leave but Cid grabbed her arm.

"You don't have a choice my daughter it's already arranged." He said.

Tears sprung to his daughters eyes. "I hate you." She said and ran away from the beach.

(A/N AHAHA well Review plz!)


	3. Thank you Gippal!

Chaper three

Rikku turned and ran away from the beach taking a left she headed up to a cliff that only she knew about. She sat down on the grass and started to cry. She hated her father. An arranged marriage? Why there was no point, unless? What if she just told Gippal and then he could help her, she was sure of it.

She went to go find him when suddenly he appeared beside her.

"Cid's girl? What's wrong?" He asked brushing her hair out of her face.

She burst into tears and told him everything about what her father had said and how she didn't want to marry anyone. Gippal reached out his eyes full of concern and out his arms around her, pulling her into his chest he talked to her telling her it would be okay. Rikku didn't know why she loved him, she just did.

Finally she got up and walked with Gippal back to the village. She linked arms with him and slowly he moved his hand down so he was holding hers, Rikku was glad that it was dark so he couldn't the brilliant shade of ed that she had just turned.

**(THE NEXT DAY!)**

Rikku awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her cabin door. She got up and looked outside, a tall man with dark brown hair and cold grey eyes stood there in engineer wear.

"Can I help you?" Rikku asked caustiously.

"Yes is this Rikku's cabin? And if so can I speak with her please?" The man replied his voice as cold as his eyes.

Rikku shivered, "I'm Rikku" She replied to the man suspecting the worst.

"Yes I am Caskoos, The man your father arranged to marry you." He said and Rikku's fears were confirmed.

"Hey Rikku! Hunny we missed you at breakfast this morning." Gippal's voice broke the awkward conversation. He came up to her side and kissed her on the lips, Rikku responded weakly. She had no clue what was going on.

"Oh have you met someone new? Who is your new _friend?"_Gippal asked his voice turning to ice as he said the word friend.

"Well well, Gippal the head strong Al Behd. I see that your eye hasn't effected your life that much." Caskoos said to the blonde who was now gripping Rikku's hand so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. "Am I to trust that you two are together?" The man smirked.

"As a matter of fact, we're married." Gippal said with confidence, Rikku looked up to him.

"Are you really, Cid informed me that Rikku didn't have a boyfriend much less a _husband_" He said coolly " I am the one that Rikku is supposed to marry, the wedding will be in two weeks time."

He turned and left. Gippal let go of Rikku's hand and turned to face her.

"Gippal, what was that all about do you know him?" Rikku asked him.

Gippal dropped his gazed and hung his head. "He's my uncle. He is also the reason I can't see out of this eye. He cut it out when I was little. I never told anyone till now."

Rikku looked up, "Then what about that whole marriage thing?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Rikku I couldn't let him marry you, we have to tell Cid." Gippal said turning to go.

Rikku's voice fell, "So you mean it's all just a game? It's not real?" She turned to go but Gippal grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him he kissed her again, this time she responded equally.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cold voice came from behind Rikku.

"It appears our little friend Gippal lied to me, You two are not married."

Cid stood beside his friend. "Rikku? What are you thinking? You're to marry Caskoos."

Rikku looked at her father "NO!" she shouted, " I HATE HIM, I LOVE GIPPAL CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

The blond girl stopped and blushed although she kept her face straight. She glanced at Gippal who looked astonished that she had said that.

"Well then Rikku I guess there's only one thing for me to say. I'm not happy with your decision, however it is yours to make, if you want to marry Gippal then good luck in your future. Just don't expect me to be a part of it." With that the ageing Al Behd turned and left.

Tears fell from Rikku's eyes and she turned to Gippal who took her hand and led her to the beach.

(A/n That's a rap thx for the great reviews keep em up!)


End file.
